six sides to the dice
by rupert-grint-iz-sxc
Summary: like action? this story is for you. Harry and ron's 7th year and the girls of their dreams turn up in Hogwarts. but there is three girls...who will the other one fall for? and what will they bing with them to hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: hope u like!!**

**Disclaimer: all right everyone knows the drill, all the characters we know belong to J K Rowling, BUT! The three OC's belong to us! We made them up!**

**Chapter 1> Sexy Lady**

It was a weird feeling, walking through that barrier. One side, and then the other.

3 girls, standing. Standing stunned looking at the Hogwarts express, a gleaming red steam train, gleaming in the sun.

"Well, that, was interesting…" Bee said, looking around at all the students boarding the train.

"Fair Dinkum Mate!" Jazza blurted out.

"Err…yeh. C'mon, lets go!" Inkx said, starting to pick up her bags and walked towards the train.

Bee and Jazza soon followed, realising where Inkx had gone.

Bee stopped dead.

"Aha guys? What do we do?"

Inkx stopped dead also, but watched a bounding Jazza go running up to 3 other students. 2 boys, one with jet black hair and one with fiery red hair, and one girl, who had bushy brown hair, which fell just below her shoulders. They all had their backs facing to her.

"G'day Mates…AND Matesses!! We were Just wondering, what do we do? Hey WOW!! Your Harry Potter aren't ya? Sweeeet! I'm Jazza pleased ta meet tcha!

Harry looked around to see a smiling face that belonged to a tall tanned girl with brown flowing hair. She was wearing baggy skate jeans, boys skate shoes and… her was surprised to see, a daggy shirt and truckers cap.

Bee and Inkx were now moving up next to where jazza was standing.

The boy with the fiery orange hair stuck his hand out to Bee,

"Err Hi…hah….Ron..um Weasly..yeh that's it…Ron…hi….who are you?"

Bee took his hand.

"Hey, I'm Bee, hehe, um, hah, yeh, I um, look a bit like a skank at the moment tho..Hah, hi"

By the time Bee had said Hi for the third time, everyone was looking from her to Ron, and back to Her again.

It was a while until Bee gave a little gasp, noticing everyone staring at her, and pulled her hand away.

"Urr hah yeh, Hi, I'm Ron" He gave a little wave to Inkx and Jazza, then bowed his head, suddenly becoming very fascinated in the chewing gum on the ground, his ears glowing a violent shade of crimson.

"Howdy!" Inkx said returning the wave, "I'm Inkx!"

"Shall we go and find a compartment?" the girls said, "im Hermione by the way"

Bee moved first, her blonde hair giving a slight twist as she stepped onto the train, her knee-high skintight boots reflecting the sun. Ron stared after her, her softly tanned legs leading up to a black leather mini skirt, and a slit black shirt, she moved her head he saw black streaks in her hair. He gaped up as Harry gave him a shover so he followed after her.

"After you," Harry motioned to Inkx, Who gave a giggle.

She had a variety of coloured streaks in her hair, glistening with the sun. A big red leather jacket covered her body down to her thighs, and Harry noticed tight ¾ jeans that came half way down her calves, tanned legs and pink thongs. She disappeared onto the train in search of Bee and Ron.

"so any of you guys know how to play rugby?" Jazza asked as another boy approached Harry and gave him a pat on the back,

"Hi Harry mate!!" he said, and turning to Jazza he said,

"Im Dean Thomas! Who are you? And no I don't know rugby, is that some kind of prank food?"

"Jazza. You haven't heard of touch????" then she muttered "Deprived…"

"Oh!! Touch, yeh!!! FUN! I love it, sorry I don't call it rugby!!"

"Right…" Jazza said, "Anyway lets get on the train!"

---------------------------

The train was travelling full pelt over a bridge when the compartment door slide open with a whack, and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Malfoy……." Harry and Ron Drawled.

"Potter..Weasley, Mudblood…." Hermione flinched at this but showed no sign of hurt.

"Skank…god you look like summert I'd shove up someone's arse!"

"Shove this" Bee said giving malfoy a look of hate and the salute of her middle finger.

"Ok…hmm what have we here?" malfoy said observing the daggy shirted back and toned muscled arms, hair tied in a pony tail with a truckers cap, "who's this dude?" he said, quirking his eyebrow

"Who you callin' a dude mate? The names Jazza" she had a look of annoyance about her but it soon faded as malfoy stopped looking at her and moved on.

"A fairy? Why you with us? Go back to pre-school where you belong!" he quoted, as Bee and Jazza stood to face him.

It all happened to fast for Malfoy's liking. Bee grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the compartment door as Jazza flexed her muscles, ready to strike.

"If you EVER, and I mean EVER, insult Inkx again, I swear I will KILL you"

At that Jazza punched him right in the stomach.

"And you would get more than just a punch" Bee spat at the now cowering figure of Malfoy.

"Get going Pick," Jazza said, Malfoy now rising, "so no one finds out you got bashed by a girl"

Bee slammed the door shut and both girls sat back down laughing.

"You looked bloody brilliant Bee!!" Ron said, patting her on the back, then suddenly went bright crimson, "urrm, yeh, well, Harry, lets um, go get changed, hah, Shall we?"

Harry got up and left, but just as Ron went to follow he spotted Harry's pile of chocolate frogs, and taking them in his arms, sat back down. When Harry returned 5 minutes later he looked at Ron's choc covered face, then back to his now non-existent pile of frogs.

"Rooooon …. Did you eat my chocolate frogs??" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Ron tried to say, but instead sprayed everyone with half-chewed chocolate.

"Just come and get changed,"

When the boys had left Hermione broke into a sudden conversation,

"Ron sooo likes you Bee, it's Obvious! And Harry likes you too Inkx he cant hide his feelings for nuts. Anyway I'm going to get changed and find dean Neville and Seamus." She stalked out, leaving the 3 girls totally stunned.

"Lets get changed now, I think we are nearly there" Jazza said.

When the girls were out of their free dress clothes, and had nothing on but underwear, they were just about to slip into their robes when the door slid open, to reveal two crimson faces, belonging to Harry and Ron.

"Oh, ah sorry, we didn't mean, I didn't know, well we, we'll go" Harry tried to stutter, looking at Inkx's tanned skin, perfect legs.

"Oh, nah stay, we are nearly done anyway" Bee said ushering the 2 boys in.

Ron and Harry shuffled in slowly, trying to make it look like they weren't interested in the girl's bodies, but failing badly.

"You have a nice body…um..Bee, yeh anyway" Ron shyly said.

"Inkx ya forgot the Tie" said Jazza.

"A TIE??" Inkx bellowed, "you have GOT to be KIDDING me!!!???" she was screaming now. "I thought BLACK robes were disgusting ENOUGH but A TIE?? Boy, now you're PUSHING it!! I'm gonna look like a HALF DEAD DEATH EATER FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!!"

Jazza and Bee rolled their eyes.

"At least its black.."Bee mumbled happily.

"Stop ya grumbling' guys," said Jazza as she pulled on her baggy and ripped jeans.

Inkx gasped "Ah mi GOD! Oi have a GREAT IDEA!! I can change my robes to a great RED!!!" she said, waving her wand as her robes went a vibrant Red colour.

"You look like a stunning rose!" complimented Harry, trying to be romantic but sounding very corny.

Inkx's face turned the colour of her robes. "Ah…thanks"

Before anything else was said the train abruptly stopped outside a huge castle, and all the girls could do was stare at it.

"Wow" Bee said in awe.

"Fair Dinkum" Jazza blurted out.

"That's bloody massive" Inkx looked exited.

"Yeh, its home" Harry added.

**A/N: hope you all like this!! REVIEW PLEASSEEE!! I'm begging here!! ON MY KNEES!!!**


	2. Its My Life

**Disclaimer: yes, it's the same as it was in the 1st chapter! So I'm not writing it AGAIN!!!**

**Chapter 2 It's My Life**

Everyone was seated at the Great Hall and were paying close attention to the 1st years being sorted, not because they were interested but because they wanted to eat.

"Now all the 1st years are sorted we have 3 new students who need to be placed in their appropriate houses, so come here girls please" Mcgonnagall said, pulling the girls toward her.

"Je'temme, Bee" Bee stepped forward and put on the hat…. "Hmmmmmm, would do well in Raven claw I can see that, but you also aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in, good girl, hmmmmm, GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud cheers erupted from the Griffindor table as Bee walked over and took the spare seat beside Ron.

"Je'temme, Inkx" Inkx walked over to the hat and shoved it on her head, muttering something about the colour.

"I see strength, a longing to prove yourself, yesss, and I mind that can be worked on, GRYFFINDOR!!" Inkx took a seat next to Harry as the Griffindor table whistled and cheered her on.

"Je'temme, Jazza" Jazza playfully put the hat on her head and awaited the sorting.

"Hmm, on evil streak we have here, Slytherin will certainly match but an extremely brave streak and determined heart let me guess another aurour in the making lets make it…GRYFFINDOR!!"

The Griffindor table went wild.

"Wicked mate," Grinned Jazza. As she leapt towards Bee and Inkx and sat next to Dean to indulge in a touch rugby conversation. Guys watched in awe at her natural freedom.

"Now that that's over with, everyone, Dig In!" Dumbledore spoke quickly.

The tables in front of them immediately filled with indulging food.

"Thank GOD!! I was starving!!" Ron said piling food onto his plate, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Jazza stuffing food into her mouth and putting more onto her plate at the same time.

"That is not normal, I swear!!" he said.

"Oh, haha, ignore her, she's a pig…so you play quiddich?" Bee asked.

"Yeh…"

"Could you, um maybe, teach me…um"

"How to fly?"

"Yes! That's it! How to fly, yes.."

"Sure! Wow that would be wicked!! Fun, just you and m…uhumm…I mean.. Yeh, sure."

"OOOOOOOOOO Ron and Bee sittin' in a tree!! HAH! It rhymes!!" Inkx said.

"Cool, I wanna do the beater position" Jazza blurted out, spraying food over everyone. "Sorry!"

"We would like ya to try that but… umm you kinda have to have strength and…sorry" mumbled Harry.

"Come ON mate, ill at least TRY!!" whined Jazza.

"Yeh, I wanna play beater too…. but, yeh well I want to try.." Bee said.

"Wow if you guys r ding that stuff then can I be the cheerleader that cheers for your team? Inkx said excitedly.

"Well, really, I mean. Um -"

"What's a cheerleader?" Questioned Ron and Harry.

"YOU don't know what a CHEERLEADER IS???" blurted out Inkx, "its someone who is flexible and does all these cool moves and shouts out encouragingly to the team members" a now ecstatic Inkx finished.

"Ummmm…Ok…If you REALLY want to" said Harry.

"OH! Thankyou soooo Much Harry!!" Inkx screamed giving him a tight hug.

"That's ok," muttered a now blushing Harry, Hugging her back.

* * *

Back in the Griffindor common room that night Harry, Ron, nd the three girls were the only ones up at midnight.

"Lets play truth and DARE!" Jazza yelled.

"Ok, BUT you have to do all the dares and answer the questions TRUTHFULLY" Bee said, everyone nodding and murmured a Yes.

"Pick me PICK ME!!" yelled Jazza, hands in the air.

"Ok Jazza, truth or dare," Bee asked.

"Dare. And make it GOOD"

"All right…. um…OO…Strip down to your undies and bra, and run around the school screaming with your eyes shut!" everyone gasped.

"Now that's. A dare." Ron said, "Good one, I can't wait to see this-"

"WICKED!! Wow, I've always wanted to do this!" Jazza said taking off her daggy jeans ad shirt.

"Ok, GO!" Inkx shouted.

Jazza leapt out of the common room screaming as Inkx and bee dragged Harry and Ron to watch Jazza from the portrait hole.

Jazza ran screaming al the way down to the dungeons unknowingly, and all of a suddenly whacked into a person.

The person wrapped their arms around her waist, and subconsciously Jazza did the same.

"Lumos" a boy's voice whispered.

It all came too quickly, Malfoy's face lit up and so did Jazza's. It took a few seconds for her to realise who he was, but when she did she started screaming again and ran backwards, then turning she bolted back for the common room.

"NICE ARSE JAZ" Malfoy called after her.

"Yeh take a GOOD look at it Malfoy, it'll be the first and last girls arse you'll ever see" Jazza shouted back before she rounded the corner and out of Malfoy's sight.

When she arrived back she found everyone sitting down,

"That was class Jazza," Bee said laughing.

"Yeh, good dare Bee," Inkx said.

They all sat there and laughed.

"Ok, Bee, truth or dare?" Jaz asked.

"Dare!" Bee replied.

"Alright…um…hhahahaha, I got a good one, you have to kiss Ron for 2 minutes!" Jazza laughed.

"Ahhhhhh Jazzzzaaaaaa, you suck you know that don't you" Bee whined, but she had to do it anyway. She walked over to the sofa where Ron sat and placed her arms around him and kissed him.

It was unlike anything Ron had ever experienced, a tingling feeling ran thought his stomach as bee was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, her soft lips touching his, her tongue moving inside his mouth and caressing his gums. Her arms bringing him closer, he kept kissing her, tightening his grip on her waist, never wanting to let go.

"BEE!! RON!! It's been 15 minutes!! Stop chewing off each other's FACES and keep playing!!!" Inkx shouted.

Bee looked around, only to break out laughing.

"Hahahaha how long wast that?" she asked.

"Jesus about 20 minutes, fair dinkum, u enjoyed it didn't you?" Jazza asked.

"Mmmmmmm" murmured Ron and Bee, who were now crimson faced.

"Um, ok Inkx, Truth or Dare?" Bee asked.

"Dare,"

"Ok, you have to walk into the Great Hall tomorrow morning, and sing a Britney Spear song at the top of your voice."

"Oh. My. God!! Hahaha ok ill do it!" Inkx said.

The truth and dare went on until the early hours of the morning, and all 5 of the Hogwarts students fell asleep where they were, Harry on the chair by the fire, Inkx on a very fluffy chair, Jazza laying on the floor snoring, and bee and Ron on the sofa….

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! SORRY I HAVENT POSTED FOR A WHILE BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**


End file.
